The Life of a Warrior
by Ivanorie
Summary: The life story of a young Saiya-jin. Please read and review.


The Life of a Warrior  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Z related materials in this fic. But every other character in here (besides the obvious such as King Vegita) are piece's of my own imagination.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is the life story of my Role Playing character. At some point I hope to have completed this fic which will be anywhere from 15 to 20 chapters in length.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"It Begins"  
  
  
He slowly entered the metal clad chamber, his heavy black boots click lightly on the hard floor as he entered. "Where is he?" the man asked as he wrapped a long, furry, dark brown tail around his waist. The short dark green Bas-jin the man was speaking to quickly bowed to him. "He's over there sir." The little green man pointed his white gloved index finger at a small incubation chamber across the room. The tall man nodded his head briefly and made his way over to the incubation chamber.  
The man looked downward through the glass dome and he saw a small child sleeping soundly on the white padding. He noticed the child was completely overwhelmed by the long jet black hair that almost took over his entire body. He looked around quickly and finally saw a small dark brown tail jutting off to the side of his tiny body. The man spotted the child's name plate on the front side of the chamber. "Ivanorie" the man said to himself as he read the plate. "He arrived here..." the small Bas-jin quickly looked at his wrist "17 hours 43 minutes and 22 seconds ago." The man reached his hand down to his side and opened up a small case, he pulled out a Red Screened Scouter.   
He placed it on his ear and tapped the oval button behind the eye piece. The Scouter began to beep furiously, the numbers going up and down as if it was confused by the child. After about 8 seconds on beeping the numbers finally came to a stop. "THREE!!!" The man roared. "MINE WAS 100 TIMES THAT WHEN I WAS BORN!!!" "I know that sir, but despite your bloodline he seems to have slipped through the cracks." The pint sized doctor stated. "Find the woman that brought this disgrace in and have her killed." The enraged man exclaimed. "Sir, why would you need to find your own wife?" The doctor asked. "That wasn't my wife you dolt that was a hooker with whom I had an affair with." The doctor's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Now that you know...you must be disposed of."  
The man brought his gloved right hand upward and extended his index finger. A small red orb of ki appeared about a half an inch away from the tip of his finger. "You know the beauty of this doctor?" The small doctor shook his head from side to side signifying a no. The man closed his eyes and laughed lightly. "You wont be alive long enough to tell anyone about it." The small doctor was frozen in shear terror as he saw the red orb rocketing towards him. His gaze was still straight forward as he saw jagged pieces of his armor fly up to his eye level, he felt the red streak tearing through his leathery green flesh and pierce his bones. His insides were torn to pieces and his heart was all but destroyed, but the worst part was yet to come. The blast had reached his back, it destroyed the bone and disintegrated his spinal cord sending his tiny body downwards to the floor. As the tall man watched from a few feet away he noticed a lump appear under the doctors white armor, but before he could react to it, it exploded. It exploded with such a force that there was a straight jet of blood 3 feet in the air, it came back down on the body of the doctor, staining his clothing. The murderer slowly lowered his arm and began to make his way over to the large computer that the body of the doctor was lying by. He kicked the little body off to the side and locked eyes with the screen of the computer. The murderer noticed his son's data was all ready displayed on the large screen, he brought his massive hand down onto the keyboard and punched a few keys, then suddenly all of the data on his son was deleted. A new file was brought up when he deleted his son's data, he briefly scanned it and he realized it was King Vegita's new daughter. "Aquamarine huh?" The man said to himself, he then quickly shook his head realizing this was a distraction and he started typing again. He finally brought up his own file and deleted all of the data on his son there as well.  
The murderer turned his head to the side and looked at the incubator his son was in, he quickly rushed over to it and pressed a red button on the chambers control panel. The glass bubble covering the child retracted and he reached his large hands in and grabbed the sleeping child and bolted out of the Nursery. He ran into the dark corridor and didn't stop running until he reached a very secluded area. He looked down at the child, deciding what to do with him. After 30 seconds he had finally made up his mind and he began to run once more. He ran and ran and ran until he finally reached his destination...The Docking Bay. He looked upward and he saw the dark night sky and breathed the cool air, he quickly began to look around and he saw what he was looking for...a ship being prepare for launch. He quickly ran towards it and he looked inside, he noticed that there was nobody inside it. "They must be getting him." The man said to himself. He took the small child out from his arms and he set him in the brown interior and he started to dig around in his pockets until he found a small black disk. He quickly slip it into the small slot and he randomly punched keys on the control panel, by doing this he set a course to a distant planet, he quickly read what it said on the small screen in the tiny ship. "Got one." The man said as he pressed a blue button inside the ship to activate the Suspended Animation inside the ship, he then closed the door and he looked at his son through the red glass window on the front of the craft. He sneered at the pathetic waste of flesh and he stood back as the ship exploded from the bottom and launched into the cold, dark void of Space. "He watched the ship go higher and higher until it was nothing but a spec in the sky, he slowly turned around his heal and walked into the darkness.  
Inside the tiny craft the child was all ready asleep from the Suspended Animation that his father had set to go off as soon as he had completely cleared the atmosphere of the planet. All of a sudden there was a very peculiar voice emitting from inside the ship, it was a very computerized voice and it only spoke in the language of the Saiya-jin. Little did this child know that this voice would be teaching him until he reached his destination. So the child slept for 2 years rocketing around the galaxy until he finally came close to his destination, the Suspended Animation wore off but the child remained asleep. He was heading for a nice little blue planet, the planet that his father had set as his destination. The tiny pod entered the atmosphere of the planet and shot towards a large patch of green on the planets surface. Until all of a sudden BAM!!!! The pod his the ground with tremendous force causing a very large crater in the ground. The red window was cracked and the ship could no longer be flown properly. But the child remained asleep through the impact, and there he lay, inside his ship amongst the green vegetation in the massive jungle that he landed in. There was an annoying beeping sound coming from the ship, and with every beep a small word appeared in the upper left hand corner of the screen in the ship. It was the name of his destination, a place called...Earth. 


End file.
